Transmissions
以下の、'データ転送記録(Transmissions)' はヘイロー発売前にバンジーのウェブサイトから発見されたもので、Cortana Lettersと対になると考えられる。 The Transmissions. 1 ? CPV Reverence (DE H c-7) * SCS Pillar of Autumn :RECEIVED (trans) 04.1.7.0317 :via x-process 02775.2.32.939444 :(process owner BW - AI - Class III) You slave, toil, bleed and sweat for your food. And we shall eat it. 2 ? CPV Esteem (DE H c-10) * SCS Pillar of Autumn :RECEIVED (trans) 04.2.7.1139 :via x-process 02988.2.32.738288 :(process owner BW - AI - Class III) You will not know where we have struck until you have fallen. 3 ? CCS Truth and Reconciliation (DE H c-1) * SCS Pillar of Autumn :RECEIVED (trans) 04.7.7.1640 :via x-process 04019.2.32.273390 :(process owner BW - AI - Class III) What you have begun in anger you shall end in shame. 4 ? CCS Truth and Reconciliation (DE H c-1) * SCS Pillar of Autumn :RECEIVED (trans) 04.7.7.1907 :via x-process 04022.2.32.872499 :(process owner BW - AI - Class III) None will exist to say whether you were defeated by valor or cruelty. 5 ? CCS Sacred Promise (DE H c-3) * SCS Pillar of Autumn :RECEIVED (trans) 04.8.7.0232 :via x-process modified (WARNING) :(REDIRECTED) Our conviction is like an arrow already in flight. Your life will only last until it reaches you. 6 ? SCS Pillar of Autumn (?) * CCS Sacred Promise (DE H c-3) :SENT 04.9.7.0600 :via x-process 04087.2.32.742573 :(process owner Cortana) "... He says I came not to send Peace but a Sword ..." 7 ? CCS Truth and Reconciliation (DE H c-1) * SCS Pillar of Autumn :RECEIVED (trans) 04.11.7.0000 :via x-process 04118.2.32.465603 :(process owner BW - AI - Class III) You have brought nothing to this world, and we will ensure you bring nothing out. 8 ? CAR Contrition (DE H c-5) * SCS Hermes II :RECEIVED (trans) 04.14.6.1835 :via x-process 375.2.686.0632091 :(process owner GA - AI - Class II) Through war we will teach your heresy. Through battle we will teach your frailty. Through death we will teach your fate. 9 ? SCS Pillar of Autumn (?) * undetermined :SENT xx.15.2.1049 :via u-process 011366.x.xx.895999 :(process owner Cortana) I have governed the unwilling. I have walked the edge of the Abyss. 10 ? CAR Penance (DE H c-4: OB) * ESP 8 Reach :RECEIVED 04.15.6.1428 :via p-process 34022.1.8.230390 :(process owner Pr Govern via Reach PSN :node 21) You live without discipline and will die without honor. 11 ? CCS Purity of Spirit (DE H c-2: OB) * ESP 8 Reach :RECEIVED 04.15.6.1432 :via p-process 34022.1.8.240601 :(process owner - &X2^%xxx*) It is said remorse is the pain of sin. We feel no remorse. 12 ? SCS Pillar of Autumn (n13a) * SCS Pillar of Autumn (n1) :SENT 04.20.7.1412 :x-process 04494.2.32.143320 :(process owner unspecified) "These are the tigers of wrath." 13 ? CCS Purity of Spirit (DE H c-2) * SCS Pillar of Autumn :RECEIVED (trans) 04.21.7.0800 :via x-process 04498.2.32.200932 :(process owner BW - AI - Class III) This world will be ruled in blood. 14 ? CCS Truth and Reconciliation (DE H c-1) * ALLCH (SC) :RECEIVED (trans) 04.21.7.0801 :via x-process MODIFIED :(process owner EXALTED (?)) When no single human brick lies atop another, then will we be satisfied with your destruction. 関連リンク *Cortana Letters *''I Love Bees'' Category:広告展開 en:Transmissions